kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Reo Mibuchi
'Reo Mibuchi '(実渕 玲央 Mibuchi Reo) is a regular and the vice-captain of Rakuzan High and one of the Uncrowned Kings. He is nicknamed the Yaksha (夜叉 Yasha), which refers to a kind of nature spirit. Appearance Reo has long black hair that reaches his chin. It is very luscious. He has gentle-looking eyes, with outstandingly long eyelashes. He wears the blue and white Rakuzan jersey with the number 6. He is also taller than Hayama, who is a Small Forward, while he himself is a Shooting Guard. Personality Mibuchi is pretty uptight. He likes to keep things in line and gets annoyed easily when others fool around or act weird. He criticizes them and tries to correct them, not always successfully.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 6 Despite that, his personality itself seems to be cheerful and relaxed, shown by his good-natured way of lecturing the Seirin's second years of how to treat a lady (Riko, in this case), and his affectionate nickname of "Sei-chan" for Akashi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 7 He is very fond of Akashi. He dislikes noisiness and also seems to have a motherly nature as Hayama calls him "Reo-nee" (big sis Reo). History Mibuchi was a very strong and talented player in Junior High school, but was overshadowed by the Generation of Miracles. This is how he earned the title of one of the five Uncrowned Kings. He also wore the number 7 Jersey back in Junior High School. Story Winter Cup Semi-finals As Mibuchi travels to the Winter Cup gym by metro, he runs into and catches Riko Aida, having almost fallen down from the fuss. Mibuchi gently tells her to be more careful and says to the Seirin team that they have to take more care of girls. Riko and the players recognize his jersey as Rakuzan's. He later appears in uniform alongside the other Uncrowned Kings and Akashi, forming the Rakuzan High team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 18 As the match is about to commence, Shūtoku and Rakuzan enter the arena. Mibuchi is instantly disgusted by Nebuya's manners. He later lines up for the start of the game and is impressed by Midorima's swift three pointer from the half court line.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 17 He is assigned to guard Midorima but is unable to stop most of his shots. In the second quarter, he double teams Midorima together with Mayuzumi. When Miyaji drives through Hayama's defense, he scolds Hayama and tells him to pay more attention.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 16 As Hayama shows everyone his exceptional dribbling, Mibuchi tells Midorima that his team mates are only a hindrance to Midorima. He specifically wonders how long Miyaji will last against Hayama. However, Midorima reacts by blocking Hayama in a lay-up and when Mibuchi and Mayuzumi pick up Midorima for the double-team, Kimura comes in and sets a perfect screen for Midorima, who slips by Mibuchi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 15 The first half ends with a tie. Finals During the warmup, Mibuchi is disgusted by Nebuya's long burp, after which Nebuya states that he ate his maximum since his match-up is Kiyoshi. Mibuchi is then asked about his match-up, Hyuga, to which he replies that he will give lots of love. He also checks on Hayama who also seems to be ready, the latter saying he will destroy Kagami. The match finally begins. Nebuya loses the tip off against Kagami but when Kuroko uses a Ignite Pass too strong, the ball fumbles from Hyuga but is heading towards the hoop. As Hyuga is about to layup, Mibuchi blocks him from behind leading to a counter. But after Kagami blocks Nebuya and uses a Meteor Jam against Akashi, Kagami suddenly enters the Zone. Rakuzan has a hard time defending Kagami until Akashi shuts him down with an ankle-breaker, sending him back to his normal state. At one point, he is blocked by Mitobe when he attempts a reverse layup against Kiyoshi and Seirin counters. As Rakuzan closes the gap and eventually takes the lead, he tells Seirin that it's naive to think that Kagami can take on Rakuzan when he's basically out of commission (having been shut out of the Zone by Akashi). However, Kiyoshi takes the offensive rebound using his "Vice Claw" and passes it to Hyuga who scores a three pointer. Hyuga replies that they are not the ones who are naive but that it is Rakuzan who is underestimating Seirin. In the second quarter, Mayuzumi will be the assist man and the three of them will be the ones to score. As Mayuzumi is revealed to possess "Misdirection" like Kuroko but with superior basketball skills, Izuki is assigned to guard him to negate some of their advantage, and Furihata is made to mark Akashi, for some unknown reason. Akashi is lured into a trap when he easily passes Furihata and Kagami switches onto him, knowing an ankle-breaker cannot be exectued from the crowded interior. Though Kagami blocks Akashi, Nebuya tips in the miss and scores. After a shot by Furihata, Akashi decides to ankle break him and scores a three pointer increasing the lead to 10. Suddenly, Rakuzan calls a timeout even though they have the lead. At the timeout. Coach Eiji Shirogane decides that Mibuchi will be the first focus of the attack, meaning a shootout against Hyuga. As he receives the ball, he tells Hyuga that he really irritated him in the first quarter and he so happy and will crush him. Hyuga replies that he's not interested in playing around and he's going for something else. He asks if the latter is sure he wanna do this. With Hyuga soft on the pressure, he uses his "Heaven" and makes a three pointer. But Hyuga quickly scores a three pointer with his "Barrier Jumper". The shootout continues until he gains the upperhand and is now catching up to the timing of the Barrier Jumper. After blocking Hyuga, he used his third shooting form- "Void". He shot the ball while telling Hyuga that he'll show him something nice. Surprisingly, Hyuga wasn't able to jump to defend. Since the Barrier Jumper has been caught, Hyuga chose to pass leading to a score. Declaring his win, he calls for the ball once more and simply wishes to grade him. He uses "Earth" and lures Hyuga to a 4-point play. After their showdown, the match then focuses on the battle of centres, Kiyoshi and Nebuya. Skill Shooting Mibuchi is very proficient in shooting, particularly when he executes 3-pointers. Junpei Hyūga also stated that he admired and tried to imitate Mibuchi's shooting form back in their junior high school days, as Mibuchi had the best shooting form in his year. According to Hanamiya, Mibuchi has three types of of shooting styles, namingly, Heaven (天), Earth (地) and Oblivion (虚空). It is also known that during usual matches, Mibuchi only executes his first two shooting forms, Heaven and Earth. However, when facing an opponent he acknowledges, Mibuchi is prompted to use his third style of shooting, Oblivion, the best shooting form of the three. However, Hyūga has already seen through the three forms' weaknesses. The secret is the centre of gravity in Mibuchi's feet. For example, he will fake going for a Heaven but the centre of gravity is leaned forward meaning he'll use Earth thus preventing Hyuga to jump and fall for the fake thus contested the shot making Mibuchi miss. Mibuchi's Heaven.png|Mibuchi's Heaven Foul drawing.png|Mibuchi's Earth forces a foul and a 4-point play Mibuchi's Oblivion.png|Mibuchi executes Oblivion and disables Hyūga from jumpiing Heaven Mibuchi's Heaven is executed by jumping high and performing a fade-away shot so that the opposition defender guarding him won't be able to reach the ball. This shooting form is dubbed Heaven because it enables Mibuchi's shot to evade any types of blocks.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 242, page 6, 7, 8, 16 Ryō Sakurai, another shooting guard from Tōō Academy, comments that this style of shooting is extremely hard to execute. This is because the user needs to maintain his centre of gravity when performing a shot while in midair in order to execute a good fade-away shot. The distance from the basket also increases when performing a fade-away, making the shot more difficult to aim. However, Mibuchi is able to make the shot with little difficulty, and with extreme accuracy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 242, page 8 Earth This style of shooting prompts Mibuchi to have contact with the opposition while still managing to force a shot or at least get a foul. This method of shooting is a type of foul drawing and is dubbed as Earth. Foul drawing is defined as shooting or making a lay-up while creating contact with a defending player, often by delaying a shot or allowing an opponent to jump into you, thereby causing a foul to be called on the opponent and creating opportunities for free throws. Mibuchi can do this with the addition of scoring the shot, getting three or four points per play.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 182, page 15 It seems that Mibuchi wants as many points as possible, as he commented that he is quite greedy and can so make 3 or 4 points in one play. It does seem however that he can't always use this move mostly because he needs someone to block him first. Oblivion/Void Mibuchi's oblivion disables the opposing defender, preventing him from even jumping. The key to the Oblivion shot is the depth of the launch before jumping. When Mibuchi is making the Oblivion shot, he squats even lower than normal shooters, and when he shoots, the defending player has a moment of freeze as the latter's knees are locked straight. The defending player, who got fooled during that moment, would give up the energy accumulated while squatting, hence the remaining energy is zero, hence being unable to jump. However, Mibuchi squats deeper in the beginning, hence he still has some energy. Combining that, and the shooting pose that gives high shooting accuracy, is the way to make the Oblivion shot. However, even if the opposing player realises this, if they could not stop his squatting and jump early, Mibuchi can stop his attempt. If the jumping height is the same, it would be advantageous in blocking the shot, but if there is a difference in height between the opposing player and Mibuchi, it's near impossible for the opponent to block his shot as showcased by Koganei. Relationships Seijūrō Akashi He and Akashi are teammates on Rakuzan. Mibuchi seems to respect Akashi in many ways. Rakuzan High Junpei Hyūga Trivia ]] *A Mibuchi look-a-like was seen in the 2nd round of the Winter Cup wearing the jersey number 13 winning the match without Akashi who was benched. This was before Mibuchi debuted.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 4 *According to an extra, Mibuchi states that he's interested in someone from his own team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 238.5, Page 1 *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE PLUS: **His favourite food is cabbage rolls. **His hobby is making sweets. **His specialty is tarot reading. **His motto is : "Soft on the outside, tough on the inside." '' *According to ''KUROFES: **His best subject is classic literature. **He is a member of the Health Committee (infirmary). **He has a mother and a father. **He dislikes vulgar, indecent people. **His best play is a three point shot. **His favourite type is attentive person. **He spends his free time shopping in general stores. **He started playing basketball by watching NBA. **The player he has his eye on is Koganei. ** He secretly has a crush on Akashi. *Even though his official début comes later on in the series, Mibuchi has been shown in episode 38. His appearance included his voice as well. References Navigation pl:Reo Mibuchi Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Rakuzan High Category:SG Category:Uncrowned Kings Category:Vice Captains